Por um dia
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Kisame e Itachi estao viajando para chegar a seu destino, mas o azul resolve passear pela floresta, tentando esquecer algumas coisas, e acaba indo a um lago, la, ele acaba encontrando a moça de cabelos roseos, que descansava de sua missão Kisa/Saku


U/C: Yooooooooooo n-n Eu voltei XD

Zabuza: Yaoístas... Desanimem-se u.u

U/C: Zabuza você é mal

Zabuza: Mas é verdade o.o Essa não é uma fic yaoi

U/C: No resumo ta dizendo isso ¬¬

Zabuza: Eu sei, mas você sempre postava yaoi

U/C: E continuarei postando, mas dessa vez é uma fic hetero, com um casal super estranho (brilha olhos) bem diferente (brilha de novo). É a primeira fic do casal em português aqui no (brilha olhos)

O casal é... TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN... KisaSaku! (brilha olhos) EEEEEEEEEEH \o/

(É atingida por tomates)

AI! x.x Bom, vou parar de enrolação! Vamos à fic n.n

PS: Naruto INFELIZMENTE não me pertence, mas o Orochimaru sim então... TIRA O OLHO \Ò.Ó9

Por um dia.

Caminhava pela floresta, procurando descansar. Não iria distanciar-se muito, pois sabia que isso não iria agradar à Itachi, e mexer com ele era a última coisa que queria agora. O que ele queria? Afastar um pouco o mundo ninja de sua cabeça. Estava exausto e, como dito antes, queria descansar.

Largou a capa da Akatsuki em cima de uma pedra, assim como sua bandana e a Samehada, para não correr o risco de ser reconhecido como um akatsuki e foi em direção a um lago que sabia que havia ali perto.

XxXx

Estava cansada, estavam em missão e não haviam parado até agora. Resolvera aproveitar essa pausa para tomar um banho em um lago próximo, sorte que não precisava preocupar-se com Naruto, Sai e Kakashi, com certeza estariam discutindo algo sobe a missão e mais tarde passariam as instruções para ela.

Entrou na água apenas com o short, segura de que ninguém iria vê-la, aliás, seu banho seria rápido.

XxXx

Finalmente chegara ao lago, porém sentira um chakra e tinha certeza de que lhe era familiar. Aproximou-se mais da margem do rio e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma cabeleira rosa peculiar. Lembrava-se vagamente de conhecer alguém assim, mas não se lembrava quem era aquela pessoa, nem muito menos qual sua ligação com ela.

Como não queria confusão, afastou-se um pouco para não ser visto, o que não adiantou muito, pois pisara em um galho, que se quebrara sob seu peso, fazendo um barulho e atraindo a atenção da menina.

XxXx

Ouviu um barulho chamar sua atenção, virou-se pronta para dar uma bronca e uma boa surra em Naruto ou Sai, porém surpreendeu-se ao ver um homem alto, com cara de assustado e ainda por cima... Azul?

- Ah! – Exclamou instintivamente cobrindo-se com as mãos.

XxXx

"É! Maravilha Kisame, consegue arranjar confusão mesmo sem querer."

- Olhe... Não grite... Eu.... Não estou interessado em você, digo... Você não é meu alvo, digo... Olha eu não tinha intenção de te ver assim, nem sabia que você estava aqui e... – Falou com as mãos levantadas em um gesto "não irei te machucar, pois eu nem te conheço"

- Tudo bem feiosa?! – Uma voz gritou de dentro da floresta, Kisame não tinha certeza, mas já ouvira essa voz antes... Ou será que não?

- Eu estou bem! – Sakura gritou em resposta, logo depois se afundando no lago com o rosto MUITO vermelho. – Olhe aqui, quem você pensa que é para ficar espionando as pessoas assim?!

- A culpa não é minha. Você que resolveu tomar banho, seminua, em um lago há essa hora!

- Hunf! – A rosada não sabia se estava vermelha de vergonha ou de raiva. Tinha vontade de sair da água e espancar esse peculiar homem, porém sabia que se o fizesse, Naruto, Sai e Kakashi viriam averiguar o que estava acontecendo, e ela realmente não estava com ânimo para espancar quatro homens em um mesmo dia, além de ter de acumular chakra para possíveis inimigos que achariam nessa missão.

Kisame estranhou o fato dessa mulher não fazer um escândalo por ele estar ali, estranhou mais ainda o fato dela não o estar atacando, como muitas faziam ao pegar homens as "espionando", mas oras, não era culpa dele!

Sem perceber aproximou-se da jovem kunoichi à sua frente.

- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou, estava curioso. Por algum motivo ela lhe era familiar e ele queria saber por que.

A menina surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo tão próximo, olhou em seu rosto, que possuía um sorriso ligeiramente esquisito, e notou seus olhos, semelhantes aos de um tubarão.

Ela pareceu analisar se deveria falar algo a ele, por fim, decidiu-se que não faria mal falar-lhe apenas o primeiro nome.

- Sakura. – Respondeu, pegando uma toalha e cobrindo-se com a mesma enquanto pegava o resto de sua roupa, para vestir-se.

"Sakura?" Ele pensou, ao vê-la sair do lago, virar as costas e vestir uma blusa que tinha trago.

Lembrou-se, então das informações que seu parceiro lhe passara... Ela tinha algo haver cm o Jinchuurik da Kyuubi... Só não lembrava o que... Bom, não importava, era Itachi que tinha que pegar o Kyuubi e não ele.

- Prazer Sakura-san. – Disse, ainda olhando-a enquanto ela terminava de vestir o resto da roupa, rapidamente, provavelmente incomodada com sua presença.

- Prazer, bem eu tenho que ir. – Falou a menina, dando as costas ao azul, este, porém, segurou-lhe a mão, firme, mas delicadamente.

- Espere. – Pediu o homem. – Desculpe, eu não queria invadir sua privacidade.

- Bom, acho que tudo bem... – Falou, contrariada e ainda vermelha.

- É de Konoha? – Perguntou, tentando puxar o assunto, ela o olhou surpresa e ele apontou para o hitaiate que ela estava segurando.

- Oh! Sim. E você? – Perguntou, não conseguindo encontrar uma bandana.

- Sou apenas um viajante. – Respondeu, sorrindo, sabendo que ela não poderia contrariá-lo, pois estava conseguindo esconder muito bem sua quantidade de chakra.

Sakura não soube dizer por que, mas corou com aquele sorriso.

- Você é uma ninja, então? Está em missão, presumo. – Comentou, sentando-se à margem do lago.

Sakura o acompanhou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- É sim.

- É chato, não? Estar sempre longe de casa, presumo que, sempre arriscando a própria vida e a de colegas.

- É. De vez em quando. – Comentou ela, com um sorriso triste. – Mas todo o ninja precisa se arriscar.

- Verdade. – Ele concordou.

- Parece que entende do assunto.

- Não, sou apenas um curioso. – Falou, olhando-a com um sorriso bobo.

Ela riu.

- Você não tem medo de mim? – Perguntou, olhando-a, agora realmente curioso.

- Hum... Pra falar a verdade... Não. – Respondeu.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Acho que... Soube que não iria me machucar. – Falou, na verdade não sabia mesmo por que.

- Como?

- Talvez... Intuição. Acho eu.

- E se estivesse errada. E se eu tentasse te machucar agora?

- Bom, eu saberia me defender, mas... Você faria isso?

- Não. Foi só uma suposição. Você é bonitinha de mais para eu te machucar. – Falou. Não que fosse mentira, mas também não era verdade, se tivesse que lutar com ela não poderia hesitar, e sabia que algum dia isso iria acontecer...

- Am... Err... Obrigada, eu acho. E você é muito simpático. – Falou vermelha.

Ele riu.

- Simpático? Não estou mais para esquisito? – Perguntou, ainda rindo, estava acostumado a ser estranhado.

- Am... É diferente. Talvez até um pouco estranho, mas é um homem gentil, parece um bom homem... Eu acho. – Ela disse, tentando não magoá-lo, apesar de parecer que ele achava era graça.

Ele riu. Bom homem? Ela não sabia o quanto estava enganada.

- Qual a graça? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Um? Nada. Esqueça.

Passaram um tempo em silêncio, no qual Kisame esqueceu-se da Akatsuki e Sakura aproveitou o tempo ao lado do maior, não sabia por que, mas sentia-se confortável ao seu lado, como nunca tinha ficado com Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan. – Chamou, não sabia por que, mas aquela menina o havia atraído.

- Sim? - Ela virou-se para ele, suas bocas a centímetros uma da outra.

- Eu... – Esqueceu o que ia falar, perdeu-se no esmeralda daqueles olhos, sem saber o que fazia, puxou-a para si e, timidamente, tomou seus lábios.

- Feiosa! – Um grito que vinha da floresta os fez se separar.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – Falou com pressa. – Eu... Eu... Desculpe. – Falou e logo correu em direção ao acampamento, já havia demorado de mais.

- Kisame. – Cumprimentou o moreno ao ver o companheiro chegar.

- Desculpe a demora. – Disse. Viu o moreno levantar-se. Seguiriam viagem, tinham que passar em outro lugar ainda.

No caminho, lembrou-se que ela não lhe perguntara seu nome, apesar de que, não poderia dizê-lo realmente, talvez fosse melhor assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela descobriria quem ele era, apesar de preferir que fosse mais tarde. Não queria que ela pensasse mal de si, o que ela iria pensar quando descobrisse que ele era um akatsuki?

Bom... Não tentaria adivinhar, preferia deixar que o tempo o respondesse.


End file.
